Tragic Battle
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Things have taken a turn for the worst as Sun Shang Xiang now marches alongside her brother Sun Quan to face her husband Liu Bei at Yi Ling. Her heart is in turmoil as memories of her time in Shu repeat within her mind on the battlefield. Still regardless of her feelings, and of the decisions made up until this point from both sides...she had a duty to complete.


Tragic Battle

**Author Notes: It's been way too long since i've come to this archive~ And what better way to return than with a bloody valentine one shot? Take note folks the characters used are going to be from game 5.**

**Not only my favorite game of them all but also the one where I felt like the characters were constructed the best as well as given their own screen time. So keep that in mind with this story. Alrighty i do not own Dynasty Warriors~**

_3rd P.O.V_

_Why did this happen?_

Night was slowly taking over the skies, turning shades of purples and dark blues. The only light that the soldiers of the Wu army had to guide the were the torches that were alit with a bright orange flame.

Quiet murmurs rang from men and women alike as they trudged on foot. Specifically about one particular woman with short red hair riding atop a black stallion. Her green eyes were looking onwards, trying to ignore the ongoing gossip though she could hear them as clear as day.

It was quite irritating to her, and she was tempted to lash out at them, but she kept herself calm, she didn't want to take out her frustrations and sadness at her people. It wasn't their fault that this was happening.

Still it left her feeling empty inside knowing that Shu and Wu were now enemies. Regardless of the choice she made, of which side she would take she knew, people were going to think she was a traitor

**"Shang Xiang..."** Blinking into focus, she finds herself meeting concerned brown orbs. **"What is it Quan?"** Her elder brother sighed, looking far older than he truly was. And it was no surprise, afterall he was the ruler of Wu, taking the role their eldest brother Ce and father had done before him.

He was still young, yet he had his people, his family, and the fate of the country riding on his decisions.** "You know you don't have to do this. You don't need to be involved in the battle."** He was even more worried with the mistakes he made when handling the alliance of Shu.

His decision to have his sister marry Lord Liu Bei wasn't necessarily bad in theory, and up until this point in execution. However he couldn't help but feel guilty knowing what his sister was forcing herself to do.

**"Don't worry about me brother. I'm fine."** Despite her feelings for the usually just and compassionate man, she vowed, no matter what she would stand by her family, she would protect them.

Even if it meant throwing her heart away in the process. **"Come on! What's the gloomy face for-we have a battle to win!"** Startling the majority around her she sent her horse into a gallop. Moving at high speeds to get away from her sibling, her allies...if for nothing else then to allow herself to cry without judgement.

_**"Hya! Ha!"** It was another typical day in Shu for the newly wed princess. Still she continued to keep herself strong, her skills sharp as she went through her training regiment. The sun was beaming down on her as she moved her chakrams about._

_Unaware that she had an audience, gazing at her in wonder and respect.** "I was wondering where you've been. "** Freezing in place with a slight blush on her already reddened cheeks, she faces her husband. **"M-my lord!? The meetings over already? How'd it go?"**_

_He smiled at her as he approached. **"Yes, it actually went very well. I'm sending Zhao Yun down to aid a village that's struggling with reconstruction, and having Guan Yu command the army to attack Fan Castle."** She smiled herself as she gained control of her breathing._

_**"That's great!"** He agreed, relieved to know that things were finally progressing forward. **"Indeed, though I'm more impressed with your dedication to train. Every day I find you and your maids honing your skills."** Her body became tense as her face became more crimson._

_Kicking a pebble the Sun princess looked away from her lord. Though she appreciated the compliment she was embarrassed. Other then her family, he was the only one to not negatively judge her for choosing to be a warrior._

**_"With the constant chaos plaguing the land, one always needs to be prepared for battle. Besides, I find myself remembering my family when I train. As I had always been by their sides learning martial arts since childhood. I'm able to keep them in my hearts doing it."_**

_A slightly chilled hand rested upon her cheek. **"I'm sorry for keeping you here. I know you miss them dearly."** Shaking her head slightly, she places her own hand over his own. **"Don't be. I'm here because I want to be. Because I care about you, my Lord."** Now it was his turn to blush._

**"Keep the enemy at bay! Zhu Ran is making his way according to plan."** Her gaze hardened as men dressed in green armor approached. **"You won't get by me!"** With the ferocity of a tiger that her family was nicknamed after she leaped into action.

She made way through each and every single soldier. Switching between her chakrams and bow, she took down all in her way. **"You will pay for this _'Princess!_"** Though she flinched from the comment, she still stood proud and tall even as generals were advancing her way.

No matter the bonds, she would not waver in her decision. **"I'm sorry."** There was really nothing else she could say. **"My lords wife or not I will not show mercy. Prepare to die traitor!"** In general she was so tired of this chaos, of war.

**"Lady Sun Shang Xiang! Zhu Ran has been defeated! The fire attack has failed."** With wide eyes, she cursed as she made a snap decision. **"Fall back! We'll return to the main camp!"**

The plan they had to tip the scale into their favor was snuffed before it could happen. With an endless amount of bad news hitting the warrior's ears. **"Master Gan Ning was defeated and killed."** It truly was hell on earth for her.

And she could only question why. **"We lost three bases from the enemy!?"** Moral was low for Wu. Shu had more soldiers, with reinforcements on the way, one of their strongest generals were killed...it was becoming clear that they were quickly losing ground.

**"Quan! You need to retreat."** She was panting as she made it back to her brother's side. **"What are you talking about Shang Xiang? I refuse to run with my tail between my legs."** She received many disapproving expressions as she approached the emperor of Wu.

The only one who understood her concerns was the strategist, Lu Xun. **"Brother, they're closing in on all sides, the fire attack has failed and has out numbered us with more soldiers on the way...the way I see it, we have no chance. You need to get to safety."**

Time was running out, and Shang Xiang was terrified.** "I agree with her my lord. We should flee while we still have an escape route in place."** Still her elder sibling proved to be stubborn.

**"No. I will not surrender, our father and brother would've found a way."** His words stung, as it was due to their recklessness and refusal to give up that brought them to an early grave.

She couldn't stand the thought of losing another loved one. **"Please I beg of you brother...Quan without you Wu will fall. At the rate things are going it's only a matter of time before we're overrun. You can't die too."**

Her words struck a cord as he finally took in her in appearance. Covered in blood and mud, her eyes were filled with sadness and fear. Her outfit had rips all over, and her skin as pale as the moon.

Closing his eyes, he sighs, calming himself. Deep within his heart, he knew and absolutely agreed with his strategist and sister, but...he didn't want to lose. Not like this. However his logic won out against his pride.

**"Alright. Everyone started preparing for a retreat. Lu Xun, have you and Ling Tong set up some ambushes and traps to slow Liu Bei down. We will live to fight another day!"**

Despite the overall majority's opinion of running like cowards against an emotional, incapable leader, all of the Sun family's army does as told. Well all except one. **"P-princess what are you doing? You shouldn't be here!"** Taking a torch and attaching some dry straw to her arrows, she prepares.

Ignoring her allies and their curious gaze.** "I'm going to aid you in keeping Shu occupied."** It's not going to do nearly as much damage as Lu Xun's idea to set Shu's territory on fire, but if she was lucky, her flame arrows would spread.

_**"Preparations are going well my lord, and our scouts should be returning any day with reports."** The halls were bustling with servants as Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang went over the upcoming battle against Wei._

_Despite his strategist's optimism, the Shu lord still found himself concerned. He didn't want to take any chances against Cao Cao and his men. **"I can only hope our scouts come back with good news."**_

_Suddenly a loud yelp caught stopped the two men in their tracks. With concerned expressions they made their way through the corridors. **"Lady Shang Xiang...maybe we should stop for the day?"** Liu Bei found himself surprised as he approached the opened doorway to the dining room._

_**"No no it's fine Yue Ying! I can do it...I just gotta practice. Also stop with the formal stuff, we're friends so just call me Shang Xiang. Now...how do I do this again?"** Neither man could believe what they were seeing._

_Their two spouses were together...sewing. Or, at the very least Yue Ying was sewing, while her fiery companion was stabbing her fingers constantly with the needles. **"Shang Xiang you've been working non stop for hours, you should take a break."**_

_She stubbornly shook her head, her eyes filled with determination to get this done. **"Not yet. I want to finish this. Lord Liu Bei will be leaving soon for the next battle, I have to give this to him before then."** Within her possession was a small red bag with a gold silk ribbon._

_**"I admire your desire to continue but you're hands are bleeding, plus your dragon symbol is starting to get crooked from you injuring yourself."** With a small groan the young woman sees her mistakes, now that it's pointed out to her. **"Damn...you're right."**_

_Sighing Shang Xiang moves her little project to the side before standing up...Only to stop dead in her tracks when she meets her husband's gaze. **"What is it you want to give me?"** With wide eyes, she kicks the cloth bag behind her._

_Doing her utmost to hide it. **"I-it's a surprise! Er-I mean nothing!"** Amused snorts and chuckles rang throughout the room as the supposed tigress of Wu blushes in embarrassment. **"Really Yue Ying? Even you are laughing at me? What was I supposed to say?!"**_

_Liu Bei watched as his wife, despite the humiliation laugh along with the rest of the group. Her eyes twinkling, while keeping her still bleeding hands hidden from view. The poor woman was trying way too hard to pretend everything was fine._

**_"Zhuge Liang, would you mind asking a servant to come with a bowl of water and bandages please. Shang Xiang, let me see your hands please. I think Yue Ying is right and that you should take a break from your task._**

**_You still have time before the next battle to give me your gift. And even if you can't...I'm still eternally grateful for the effort you put in for me. Truly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you."_**

**"We did it! Victory is ours!"** Cheers and shouts of joy were heard from all sides as Wu-with what little troops and generals they had left escapes. Liu Bei, feeling his hatred at last subside, sheathed his sword to address his army.

He waited a few moments, allowing everyone to quiet down before speaking. **"Thank you to everyone who fought their hardest for this battle. I have to say, in a sense we were victorious, but due to my temper and decisions this day...many lives were lost. On top of that, I allowed Sun Quan to get away."**

His gaze fell downwards to the ground as he paused for a brief moment. **"Now our focus should be returning home and rebuilding our strength. I too need to rethink about what it means to be just and to have virtue. That is all."** With his speech finished he, along with his men scatter.

Giving him the opportunity to see with clear eyes, the damage he had caused. With the loss of his brothers all he could see was anger, and the desire for revenge. Now, he felt hollow, and terribly guilty for allowing such emotions to consume him.

Slow, cautious steps take him all across Yi Ling, bows of respect and apologies to the brave men and women who had fallen due to his selfishness. **"Ugh...ah."** Sounds of pain startled him as he turned around, knowing there was someone who needed help.

When he finally found the individual, he heart stopped. **"No."** There, blood now completely covering her from head to toe was a struggling Shang Xiang, trying to crawl her way to her feet.

**"Shang Xiang!"** She could barely move, and her eyes were desperate to shut, she was so tired. **"Liu Bei?"** At this point she thought she was hearing things, that she was going crazy as she laid in a pool of her own blood.

Even though Lu Xun and Ling Tong did not approve of her helping them, it was essentially because of her that the soldiers were stopped in their tracks. What few fire arrows she made counted as her aim was true.

The two generals were able to leave with the rest of the army, unaware that she stayed, allowing her chakrams to soar through the air one final time. Her brother, her friends and people were able to make it to safety...her job was done.

**"Hold on!"** He was embracing her to his chest, clearly she could hear the sound of his frantic heart. His warmth enveloped her. **"You're here...you're truly-"** A pained cough cut off her sentence, as crimson spewed from her mouth.

It was only a matter of time now, she knew it deep in her soul. Though she appreciated the promises and apologies her husband was whispering into her ear. One arm holding her dying form, and a hand gently in her hair.

**"Save your strength!"** With a soft smile her hand reaches up, cupping her lord's tear streaked face. **"Thank you my lord for sparing my brother. I know, you won't ever truly forgive him for Fan Castle...but it still means the world to me."**

Her entire body tensed as she moved, a hiss is breathed out as her wounds throb. **"I love you."** With the last of her strength she places a kiss onto his unoccupied cheek before submitting to death. **"No-Shang Xiang! Wake up! Please."** Dying in his arms was the greatest blessing she could ask for as her eyes closed.

She wished she could see her brother and lover make amends, but knowing they were both alive was enough. There was so much she wanted to do, so much more to say...however she knew it was her end, as she had lost too much blood.

**"Please my love, come back."** Liu Bei pleaded with her form, tears falling like a storm. **"I'm sorry...please forgive me."** Gently he placed her body on the ground, placing a kiss on each hand before placing them down.

His heart was truly torn to pieces as he stared at her still form. **"Farewell...until we meet again. Milady."** He would give her a proper burial shortly, but right now, all he could do was mourn as a red star flew through the heavens.

The end

**Author Notes: Man that was a long one, and just in time for Valentine's day. I did it with one hour to spare. In general I have been wanting to do a shang xiang one shot for ages now. But up until a week ago I have no idea what I wanted to do.**

**In general today is a bittersweet one, as it's my uncle's birthday and he had passed away last year, so today's hitting me deep. I miss him so much and one of my childhood memories was playing dynasty warriors 3 and dynasty tactics 2 with him. So this one shot goes in honor of him.**

**With that out of the way, guys, thanks so much for reading. If you like this one shot please feel free to fav/follow/review as it would mean the world to me. I hope you all had a good Valentines day, and both Sen and I are glad to be back in action. Tchao for now.**


End file.
